Feel
by Silvermasque
Summary: My entry into the DBCA songfic challenge. Dracula and his Mary. Dacula 2000 based and set to Robbie Williams Feel. Now an ongoing fic, song requests considered
1. Chapter 1

**My entry into the DBCA songphic challenge (to find out more, click the homepage on my profile). I've always had a weakness for Vampires and enjoyed writing this piece, I loved Dracula 2000 though I must admit I do want to know the afterstory (come on sequel!) and am a mad Gerard Butler girl right from thehem of my cloak to the tips of my fangs.  
Not set particuarly any place in the film (though inspired by the few seconds when Gerry comes flying down the roof to settle on the roofpiece and watch the Mardi Gras party below). Setto Robbie Wlliams _Feel_**

**For Dracula and his Mary**

**Enjoy!**

The still black gargoyle that had once been Judas Iscariot sat high on the jutting roof top piece of a New Orleans townhouse, fangs sunk deep into his own lips as he crouched in dark contemplation.  
Somewhere in the wild orgy of Mardi Gras spread out before him, his bride-maidens feasted, seduced by the charisma of his condemned actions they ran rampant through the drugged and drunk partygoers, taking life from the living.

_Come on hold my hand  
I want to contact the living_

His long black coat flapped heavily against the wind as he shifted and sighed, wondering whether to join his brides or simply watch the madness of life below.

_Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given_

He glanced up at the massive neon cross emblazoning the public hospital so many blocks away, its bright red glare shining across the city like a beacon, silently serenading all those below. "I am here to help you. If you are hurt I will heal you." He snarled viciously at the sign, "Not all," he scowled, "You cannot save them all, not when you never cared for me."

_I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans_

He stood and walked along the rail thin guttering with the balance of a cat, a shadowy outline against a smoggy night sky. A thousand thoughts in his head, all in a thousand tongues, some living, some dead for centuries.

_My head speaks a language  
I don't understand_

"Oh Mary..." If such a man could pray, then the desperate sigh escaping from the fanged lips could almost be called a prayer. He could feel her somewhere nearby praying, begging for forgiveness for some terrible unknown secret.

_I just want to feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in_

One not bitten, but born. She was his life, she was his soulmate, his soul itself. White to his black, the opposite side of the coin that fixed them together, the nails of his coffin. The very blood of his veins.

_Cause I've got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste_

With a light step his feet tapped on the slate of the house across the street. A fifteen foot leap, fatal for any mortal, a hop step and jump for the unkillable. He looked down at the fall, four storeys at least, closer to five if the high peaked roof and chimney were added. He wondered idly if such feats were some form of repressed death wish, or merely because the ability was his.

_I don't want to die  
But I ain't keen on living either _

The pull of Mary's presence was stronger. He followed it easily, sneering as he felt the awesome pressure of her hiding place, a church of course, how appropriate that she wait for him there. She was so naïve, so misguided, so beautiful, such an untapped source of power... so His. He knew his brides were jealous, and he did not care.

_Before I fall in love  
I'm preparing to leave her_

Her image burned into his mind, a dark curly head bent down on her knees, shaking before the altar and a gold Christ on the cross. Her pixie-like features were pressed closed in prayer, she was so terrified and yet did not know why, or of who, or if she even had the right to be. Parties, drugs, alcohol, she had tried it all to escape from a bond neither of them could truly understand or control...or ever separate themselves from.

_I scare myself to death  
That's why I keep on running_

His shoes clicked over chimney stacks as his pace increased, the full moonlight hovered over the town, drenching his coat and dark silky hair in silver. Mary still hissed in his mind like a burning coal tossed into ice.  
"Beloved," the cry was murmured through his lips as he ran across the city, the vision Mary threw back her head in shock, brown eyes looking around wildly for the unseen speaker.

_Before I've arrived  
I can see myself coming_

He landed on a chimney pot and leapt down a full storey to the rooftop balcony below, arms outstretched like curved bats wings, black coat flying out behind him. Another two steps and he rose through the air like a wolf leaping through the wild, two storeys upwards and onto the slippery tiles. "Do you see whose she is?" he cried to the night sky above him, "Do you see who she was created for?"

_I just want to feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in_

He continued to climb upwards, over the drunken revelry below. Now was his time. Too long he had been trapped, caught in silver and food for leeches.

_Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste_

He supposed he ought to be grateful to the leeches in a way. Without them Van Helsing would never have passed his blood onto Mary. His Mary, his for eternity.

_And I need to feel real love  
And a life ever after  
I cannot give it up._

A dark chuckle rose in his throat, old bricks and twisted vines of ivy the only witnesses to his voice, a smirk broadened through his fans and he threw back his head to shout his laughter to the sky. Across New Orleans the bride-maidens lifted their heads from victims' necks, blood running down their chins from red lips, white dresses glowing against golden hair. They lashed wet tongues around bloody fangs, stretching their jaws open wide as they sensed their Master's presence.

_I just want to feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in_

Dracula continued on, drawing closer to the magnificent building erected of glass and stone for the betrayed and the betrayer. Inwardly he cursed the one who had done this to him. Why should he be the one condemned to walk the earth while the other sat at the right hand of God. Had not his sacrifice been as great? Had he not suffered? Two thousand years he had walked this earth, and still his burden was as great as the day it had begun.  
But now there was Mary. Mary who did not yet know, but would learn soon enough who she truly was.

_I've got too much life  
Running through my veins  
To go to waste_

He drew nearer to the church, long rows of white marble steps greeted him as hetossed back his black coat to ascend the cold stone up to the twin heavy oak doors. Beyond them, Mary waited at the altar, a strangely fitting place for them to finally meet. He had searched the earth for centuries, and now she would be his eternity.

_I just want to feel real love  
In a life ever after  
I cannot give it up_

The doors crashed open, Mary tumbled on the raised platform and spun in terror, staring in fear at the dark figure framed by shadow and moonlight in the wide doorway. The man who had haunted her dreams for a lifetime, the part of her she had felt within all her life, now real and standing before her.  
Slowly he came towards her, seemingly hating the very place they found themselves in, loathing filled his every step as desire crashed through his body. Mary's eyes were drawn from his dark figure and up to his pale face, the look in his eyes as they met was indescribable.  
Haunted, disbelieving, lost, and at the same time overflowing with joy, desperate, possessive, loving, and even...relieved?  
Their eyes met and Mary knew. It was as if the final piece of the puzzle had been laid and the wheels of eternity set in motion. Two people sharing half a soul, each trapped inside the other, and now finally together, face to face.

_There's a hole in my soul  
You can see it in my face  
It's a real big place_

She looked so vulnerable, like a lost lamb waiting for the slaughter, staring up at him wide eyed and still sprawled across the altar dais.  
"Mary," he whispered, her eyes went wider at his use of her name, "Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, kin of my kin, my own." His voice sent a strange feeling flooding through her nerves, the hit of some long craved drug spilling out through her system. She scrambled backwards, sitting straighter, "W-What do you want?" she demanded in a shaky voice.  
"Shh..." he placed a long finger to his lips, "Do not be afraid Mary, I am yours," he took a step forward and held out his hand to her, "I will be with you forever,"

_Come on hold my hand  
I want to contact the living_

"I know you," she murmured softly, the shaking of her limbs quieted and stilled and she gazed up at him, "Who are you?"  
"Oh Mary," he took another step and crouched down before her, "I have spent a lifetime searching for you. One born, not bitten. We are each the part of the other, I am your life, your heart," again he held out his hand to her, begging silently for her to join him, "Just as you are my soul."  
The slightest tremor in her pink lips, Mary's fingers reached out hesitantly, seemingly of their own free will to brush against his. His pale hand closed around hers and Mary allowed herself to be pulled upright and close to Dracula's tall form.  
"Mary..." his breath was like the tides, endless and eternal, cool yet warm with the years of living death. "At last I have found you."  
The pleading relief in his desperate face cracked something deep within Mary's uncertain heart. She seemed to fall against his form, catching and cradling her he looked down at her pale features as she surrendered the struggle. Her small white hand rose up to touch his cheek lightly, his lips brushed her skin like cool fire, lowering to her lips, her neck, as they entered the unknown...

_Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given  
Not sure I understand_

**Well? Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Heartache Every Moment

**Heartache every moment**

**Yes I have decided to go on. Why? Well because I want to, that's why. So this next installment is from HIM sung by the delectable Ville Valo and is known as Heartache Every Moment, a favourite of mine.**

The moment his lips pressed hers Dracula felt the desire that had been kept caged within him for so long break free. For two thousand years he had been prisoner, condemned, betrayer, and now here was his salvation, granting him the kiss of life with the hesitation of a frail butterfly…_his_ frail butterfly. Like a vicious animal his tongue forced her mouth open, holding her firmly as she gave a frightened whimper between her uncertain, yet willing lips.

_From lashes to ashes  
And from lust to dust_

He wanted more of her, every inch of her glorious skin that had been made for him. His weight bore down on her as he tried to lower her to the floor. Once she lost her steady footing, Mary began to panic. She struggled and pulled away from his hungry embrace and stared at him in fear, "No," she whispered, "No, I'm safe here, not here,"

_In your sweetest torment  
I'm lost  
And no Heaven can help us _

"Mary," his voice was chiding, almost the tone one would take with a small child, "You have no need to be afraid of me," he took a step closer as she shrank back, "I offer you everything,"

"I'm not insane," she begged, "This isn't happening, I don't want to be insane," his finger touching her trembling lips cut her off.

"Insane Mary?" he asked, "No, I can assure you, you are not insane, I know what you see, your visions are not ravings, they are memories, feelings," his arms closed around her, burying his face somewhere between the softness of her hair and the delectable sweetness of her neck, "It will end Mary," he stroked her back comfortingly, "I promise you it will end, but only if you trust me,"

Mary curled her fingers around his black jacket, weeping into his chest, "Please," was all she could choke out, "Please,"

_Ready willing and able  
To loose it all  
For a kiss so fatal and so warm_

"Tilt your head back Mary," he whispered, passing a hand over her brow. She complied, falling back against him and baring her throat, trusting him. He took a deep breath and leaned in close to her throat, lips pulled back as his long white fangs slid downwards, he hesitated a moment over her pale skin, looking at her yielding face, utterly surrendered to him, "Love me," he whispered, then lowered his kiss to her throat. His fangs touched her warm skin, then pierced down to puncture her neck in the most tender of caresses. Blood welled and beaded around his teeth, drawn up through the hollow cavities within to flood into his mouth, Mary moaned at the sharp pain and dull draining sensation as Dracula swallowed against her neck.

_It's heartache every moment  
From the start till the end_

He could taste himself in her, the blood of his own veins flowing through hers, changing her unalterably to become his.

_It's heartache every moment with you  
Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling_

She saw the cross, the coins, the sufferance, the rope that snapped. She felt cool silk on her skin and found herself naked in the embrace of Dracula, wound in white sheets as she took the blood from his veins. Before had been impure, filtered through the common blood of her father, tainted and changed, this blood was fire.

_It's heartache every moment with you_

She would never see the sun again, she was condemned to night, forced to walk eternal darkness beside her prince. Mary sensed what this would cost her, already it broke her heart, yet here with his blood was her place. From the moment of her conception her path had been set, it was only now she had finally found it.

_We sense the danger  
But don't want to give up_

Mary opened her eyes and looked about her, "I understand now," she murmured, her eyes fell on Dracula, whose face broke into a smile.

"Beloved,"

"Judas."

Dracula winced, "Why this first name Mary? When there are so many more?"

Mary took his face in her small hands, forcing him to lock eyes with her, the blood in her veins already growing stronger and granting her strength, "Judas," she said firmly, and she smiled.

_There's no smile of an angel without the wrath of God..._

**So...good? Average? Overcliche'd? (arent all these cliched?) Any suggestions for a song on Jealousy? Because all I can think of now is Mr Brightside which isnt precisely what I need.**

**Cheers**


End file.
